<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sciles：急救 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227346">Sciles：急救</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sciles：急救</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles有惊恐症，而Scott是知道这件事的少数人之一。他们认识了很久，Scott从很早以前就知道，但是Scott从来不知道相隔这么久后Stiles会再次发作。他不知道如何缓解，一切都越来越遭。<br/>“Hey，Stiles！放轻松，深呼吸！”他伸出手拉住突破洗手间门跌向学校瓷砖地的Stiles，随着对方失重自己也往前踉跄几步。门在他们身后甩上，Scott拉起来Stiles的身体，但是对方却痛苦的推开他。<br/>Stiles无法冷静，刺耳的呼吸声让他的太阳穴发胀。眼前发晕，他感觉精神恍惚，好像自己站在身体内部看着外界，却隔着一层巨大的膜。Scott的声音显得如此遥远，随着汗水的流失一起被他的听觉排除，他想要捕获Scott的声音，可是他真的很累。<br/>“Scott…！”Stiles显得有些无助，他每一次说话都要从发闷的胸口挤出来，让他精疲力竭。他只能选择最简短的赐予寻求帮助，第一个想到的只有Scott的名字。即使他总希望自己能表现到最好，可是他知道自己多狼狈。<br/>“我在！我在这里…！”Scott冲上前，双手抓住挚友的肩好支撑对方身体。他想说什么，却不知道如何才能缓解对方紧张的思绪。<br/>Stiles呼吸错乱，好像在灼烧他的口腔。可是身体却不停冒汗，让他抖个不停。颤抖的强烈的从握住他双肩的手上传給Scott。<br/>Scott不知所措，这只Alpha狼从嗅觉便感觉到整个洗手间都因为Stiles的挣扎而充满了强烈刺鼻的痛苦和不安气息，焦躁的摩擦着他的每寸皮肤。<br/>“Stiles，冷静下来，我在这里，”Scott尝试安慰Stiles，从身侧抱住他。<br/>Stiles附身抓住洗手池的边缘，指关节反白。他因为痛苦弓起来的后背因为呼吸而强烈起伏。<br/>“我不能呼吸…！”Stiles在呼吸被阻挡前竭尽全力呐喊求救，痛苦让他无法介种精神冷静的呆在一个地方。“停不下来，我做不到…！”Stiles恐惧感增强，他甩开Scott，头因为沉重而让他重心左右摇摆，身体撞在墙上。<br/>“Stiles！”Scott看到对方这样无能为力，他用手揉乱自己的卷发却甩不出来法子。是的，每次想到方法的都是Stiles，而Stiles现在却是最需要方法的人。Scott因为对方迷失方向挣扎的样子而后退了半步，“好，那么…那么，想想别的事情。”<br/>“想什么？！”<br/>“比如说，开心的事情。”<br/>“什么开心的事情？！”Stiles已经无法多思考，他找不到话题点。而Scott显然不知道如何表达。<br/>“比如，比如曲棍球？”Scott口气不确定，“对，我们上周打了曲棍球，你还上场了，进了…额，进了两球。”<br/>“那场我们输了！”Stiles感觉自己要疯了，要爆炸了，恨不得把肺从身体里扯出来。他几乎无助的吼叫出来，响彻整个空间，随后他后悔了，因为这个让他失去了大部分氧气。双腿发软差点摔倒。他后背抵入刺骨的墙壁，呼吸开始伴随着痛苦的呻吟。<br/>Scott被吓坏了，他从来不希望有人受伤，尤其是Stiles。“对不起，对不起！”他赶忙道歉，但知道这个起不了半点作用。他只是害怕如果继续下去，Stiles不光难受，而且可能因为身体不稳而弄伤自己，他不希望Stiles受到半点伤害。<br/>Scott小心接近了Stiles，对方看向他，但是眼神恍惚无法聚焦。“Scott？”<br/>“看着我，”Scott捧起对方的脸。看到Stiles那双浓密的睫毛因为呼吸的痛苦而颤抖着不停，双眼因为难受而挂上了泪水。顿时Scott感觉到强烈的不忍，但他知道现在只能靠他，“看着我，想着我！”首先Scott尝试让自己冷静，他努力让声音保持平静。<br/>“不…不行！我无法呼吸，”Stiles揪住自己的胸口，T恤在他手里被攥成了一坨，“我快不能呼吸了…！”Stiles想弓起来身子，但他努力不想伤害Scott所以强制挺身将自己压向墙壁。“帮我…！”<br/>“怎么帮你？！”Scott发现自己刚才那样起不了作用，因为Stiles现在无法集中精神。他想破头皮，发慌的握住Stiles攥住衣服的手给予精神上的支持，其实他手心里也都是汗。<br/>Stiles双腿发软后脚下一滑，想要抱住他的Scott一同摔下去，两个人滑入墙角。Stiles知道不能下去，他会晕倒，他的意识在脱离他。他需要自己想办法，他总有办法，他需要办法，他需要自己救自己。<br/>“额…！吻我…”他恍惚里想到了什么，他曾经学会的事情。<br/>“什么…？”Scott以为听错了。<br/>“我说吻我！”<br/>Scott愣住，但很快因为对方痛苦的呼吸声而回过神。可是他怎么都无法很快接受这个设定，可是他明白他一直都相信Stiles，也一直都想要守护帮助Stiles。<br/>“我…曾经读过…书上…！”Stiles当然知道那是Lydia读过书教他的方法，这是他唯一能现在想到的方法。但是他可没有这个时间和力气解释清楚，他知道这样说Scott的脑细胞一定会炸掉，可是他就是没精神解释。<br/>“等什么！吻我？！现在，吻我！”他竭尽全力喊叫起来，这让Scott被震住，扶住Stiles的手也有些发抖。<br/>Stiles等不下去了，他感觉自己要被抽走力气。<br/>“救我，Scott！吻我！快吻我——”<br/>Scott一把捧住他的脸拉向自己，几乎如同撞击上去一样，Scott将吻部狠狠按在了Stiles的双唇上，封住了对方的求救。<br/>贴上去，完全贴上如，好像要融入进去般贴上去！<br/>颤抖的呼吸停止，双方因为这突然的决定而停止了动作，浑身绷紧。<br/>过了一会慢慢放松，两个人几乎同步。Stiles屏住呼吸，直到他感觉最近意识慢慢回来，发现一切如此以后，他才接受了这个情况。他感觉好多了，自己身体很累，但是呼吸正常起来。虽然因为疲惫而呼吸带着闷痛，却没那么糟糕。<br/>Scott吮吸过对方的唇部，他是第一次这样碰触了Stiles。<br/>他内心不安，但是当他发觉对方平复后心里安心感油然而生。他拉回理智，发觉自己所在做的一切，对方唇部的触感，温度，和湿润很清晰的传入給自己。Stiles的呼吸洒在鼻翼边，熟悉的气息那么强烈，对方的呼吸响彻在耳边。<br/>Scott发觉这个感觉没有那么奇怪，虽然他从来没敢想过。<br/>这个吻持续了好久，他们差点以为时间静止了，还好呼吸让他们彼此直到地球还没停止运转。唇部贴合的几乎发热，津液让他们唇部滑动彼此错开，这才使得他们发觉过了太久。Stiles呼吸几乎静下来，可是他的心脏却跳的很快，每个节拍都敲打过Scott灵敏的耳朵。<br/>“Scott…？”Stiles先把自己的唇收回来了几毫米，虽然他总能很好的正视自己的挚友，可是现在竟然有点躲闪，因为要思考的事情有点多。<br/>“…Yeah？”Scott尴尬得动作都僵硬了，他慢慢收回脖子行为坚硬得好像一个木偶。声音因为低音而有些沙哑，可是目光显示出来他有些尴尬，不是因为这件事，而是因为他发现自己有些不想离开Stiles 的唇。<br/>“你吻太久了….”<br/>“哦…我…”Scott咽了咽口水，慌张的不知道怎么辩解，但是他也没干随便起身因为放心不下瘫坐在地上的Stiles，“我只是…只是帮你。”<br/>“我已经好了，”Stiles同样尴尬，这让他们彼此在这个无人得洗手间里渲染上了新的气息，“谢谢。”<br/>“不谢。不..这是你想的方法…额，没事就好，你吓坏我了。”<br/>“的确，我吓坏你了，”Stiles苦笑一声，“我也吓坏了，好久没这样。”<br/>“这个方法很管用，而且没有那么遭。”<br/>“没有那么遭么…？”Stiles挑了挑眉毛，用手想表达一下却只能不知错所的晃了晃，“和我…和我….这样？”<br/>Scott赶忙张嘴却也只是张着嘴，他不知道从何开始说。最后放弃的摇了摇头，笑着耸肩，“和你…嗯，其实还不错。”<br/>“还不错？”<br/>“还不错。”<br/>Stiles感觉自己整个人都在加速，从呼吸到细胞，都在疯狂的加速。Scott也感受到了，这是另一种味道，在整个空间里，都是不安和兴奋，只是和之前有很大却别，这刺痛了他的鼻子，但是Scott却笑了起来。<br/>因为听到的事情过于紧张，Stiles不得不承认自己呼吸又要跟不上速度了。他一只手按住了胸口，一脸无奈的看着眼前的这是Alpha狼，“我想我又不能呼吸了。”<br/>“真的？”<br/>“真的，帮我，Scott。”<br/>Scott很清楚，Stiles的确不能呼吸了。他能清楚的感觉到，对方心跳几乎敲打的胸腔都要碎了，“要我帮忙吗？”<br/>Stiles点头的同时，另一只手一把抓住了Scott的领子扯向自己。Scott不带一点反抗，嘴角忍不住扬起，他俯下身压向对方，再次吮吸上那充满熟悉味道的唇部。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>